Fostered or Not?
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: A famous celeb is going to foster Liam and Lily, or Tee and Johnny!Who will it be? Drama and competion heats up at the DG. More drama? Please read! I suck at summaries so please give it a chance! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a story, which I thought up of when I was bored. For most of my fanfics, Lily is 15 and Liam is 13, and they are siblings. Poppy and Rosie don't exist and Gus, Toby and Frank have all been fostered. Now, on with the story! **

''Hello?'' Tracy answered the phone. After a few minutes, she went into the living room.

''It seems like a famous couple have decided to foster two siblings! So, either Johnny and Tee, or Lily and Liam will be fostered!'' Tracy announced. Johnny said something to Tee and they both ran out of the room. The children guessed that Johnny had a plan!

''Here we go again!'' Liam rolled his eyes.

''But we could be fostered!'' Lily cried.

''Who cares?'' Liam replied.

''I do. So whatever you do, DON'T mess this up! And absolutely NO Liamade!'' Lily shouted. Liam could see the that Lily wanted to be fostered, but he didn't. The last time that they got fostered, Liam stored his Liamade under his foster parents' bed. It blew up, and they were sent back to the Dumping Ground.

''Tee!'' Johnny shouted.

''What!'' She replied.

''Why aren't you washing up?''

''I'll go now!'' Tee stormed off.

''Liam, you too. Go on, mop the floor up!'' Lily ordered.

''But…''

''Go! Now'' Lily pushed him into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you to the 52 people who read the first chapter!**

''Liam, what a surprise!'' Tracy said.

''Lily made me!'' Liam replied.

''Why?'' Tracy asked.

''All she cares about is herself, and if _she_ wants to get fostered, I can't tell her what I want!'' Liam answered.

''But why? You don't have to be scared of Lily Liam.'' Tracy said. She wasn't helping.

''Is that what you think? Let me tell you one thing – I AM NOT AFRAID OF LILY!'' Liam roared. He smashed the plate that he was drying and ran off, elbowing Lily on the way.

''Lily, what's going on?'' Elektra asked.

''Nothing!'' Lily shouted.

''Hey! Don't speak to me like that!'' Elektra bellowed.

Tracy knew what Liam was going to do, and she had to stop him!

'' Liam! Liam! Can I come in?'' Tracy exclaimed, knocking on the door.

''Do what you want!'' Liam wasn't bothered about anything now. Luckily, Tracy knew that Liam wanted to be left alone, so she left him. But, Liam was going to run away, like he did when he was sent to Burnywood when he was 11.

Lily was sat down on her bed; she thought Liam was going to apologize to her for not washing up. At supper time, Lily finally went to Liam's room. He wasn't there. She screamed. Tracy ran up the stairs, Sapphire behind her, to see what was happening.

''Lily what's up?'' Tracy asked.

''Liam's ran away and it's all my fault!''

**Ah, you didn't see that coming! Now, I need a description of a teenage girl that Liam meets while he is on the run:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Why have they run away?:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**First impression of Liam:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I still need a description of a teenage girl that Liam meets while he is on the run:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Why have they run away?:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**First impression of Liam:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the characters, I really appreciate it.**

Tracy contacted the police immediately, while Sapphire and Lily looked for him in the market and in the park. But, unknown to them, Liam was on the other side of Newcastle. He had met a girl called Stephanie, who preferred to be called Steph. She had run away from Burnywood. Steph was much taller than Liam, and was 15. Here's how they met:

_**FLASHBACK**_

_''You look awful!'' Steph approached Liam and covered him up with her coat._

_''What's your name?'' Liam asked Steph_

_''Stephanie, but I prefer Steph. How about you?'' _

_''Liam. I ran away from my care home because my sister bullied me. You?''_

_''Same, it was my care worker who bullied me because I was taller than him. I'm from Burnywood.''_

_''I'm from Elm Tree House.'' Liam was shivering slightly, so, Steph pulled him into a hug. They both fell asleep._

When they woke up, they saw a big bucket full of money in front of them.

''What should we do with it?'' Liam asked

''There's about £300 in here. Why don't we stay in a hostel for a while?'' Steph replied

''Why not!'' Liam was shivering again, so Steph wrapped her cardigan around him.

At Elm Tree House, the couple that was thinking of fostering had split up. The wife wanted to foster. That wife was Cheryl Cole. The phone rang.

''Hello?'' Tracy said. ''What? No way? Bye!''

''Lily, can I see you in the office.'' Tracy had to tell Lily something. Something bad. Very bad. Liam and Steph had been kidnapped.

''Liam! Liam!'' Steph was shaking Liam. He had fallen unconscious when the kidnapper had whacked his head against a brick wall. He was bleeding, slightly.

''Steph!'' Liam cried

''You alright?'' asked Steph

''Yeah, where are we?'' Liam scratched his head

''We've been kidnapped.'' Steph was scared of how Liam would react.

**Liam's POV**

Kidnapped? I try to hold back the tears that I have in my eyes, but I fail. I fall into floods. Steph pulled me into a hug. What about Lily? She must be worried sick! Why did I ever run away?''

**Steph's POV**

I never thought that I would like a boy. But I do now. I rest Liam's head on my chest and stroke his hair. A few minutes later, I notice that he is asleep. It is past midnight, so I cover him up with my coat and lay him down. I lie down myself and put my arm around him and fall asleep.

**Nobody's POV**

Lily hugged a picture of Liam and her when they were younger. Why did she ever let a foster family come between them? Unknown to anyone, Liam had hypothermia.

**Haha, didn't see that coming either! I love drama! Now, this is my last update for today, so, I would like to thank **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I will update twice if I can today.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me **

**By the way, my friend told me that you can't use non-fictional characters, so, the celeb is simply called Cheryl.**

''Get up now!''

Liam and Steph woke up and rubbed their eyes. Liam's hands were as cold as ice.

''Are you sure that you're alright, Liam because your hands are freezing!'' Steph asked Liam. He nodded, but Steph wasn't too sure.

''Who woke us up?'' Liam questioned, yawning.

''I did!'' an unfriendly voice boomed. ''Now, get to work!''

''Who are you?'' Steph was looking confused.

''The abductor.'' There was a gasp…

Back at the Dumping Ground, everyone was really worried, Liam had run away a couple of times now, but he always came back on the same day. Also, they were worried about his health because last time he ran away, he came back with a severe chest infection. Lily hadn't eaten properly in days; she just sat there on her bed, clinging on to a picture of her and Liam when they were fostered for the first time. Just then, Lily's mobile phone rang. It was Liam.

''Hi Liam, are you alright?'' Lily asked.

''Yeah, fine. Me and Steph are a team now!''

''Is Steph the girl from Burnywood?''

''Yeah. What I wanted to tell you was that the ransom is £500,000.''

''What? Right, I'm calling the police.''

''No Lily! He'll punish us! Just tell Tracy, that's it!'' He hung up.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Tee were busy baking biscuits for Cheryl. They thought that if Liam has been abducted, Lily will forget about the foster home on offer, and they would be fostered! But, Lily hadn't forgotten…

The abductor was noticing that Liam looked like that he was going to faint, so he told him to rest, while Steph did all of the dirty chores, like cleaning the toilets and emptying the bins.

''Liam, you look terrible! Go back to bed now!'' Steph cried.

''No, I can't. He won't let me!'' Liam shouted.

''Well, just sit down here.'' Steph exclaimed. ''You're warmer than before, but you're still cold. Just go to sleep. I'll make sure that he doesn't punish you, ok.''

''He already has done.'' Liam lifted up his fringe and Steph saw a huge circle of blood on his head…


	6. Chapter 6

''What did he do to you?'' Steph asked as she wiped the blood off Liam's head.

''He told me to rest, and when I rest, I get told off and have a knife stabbed in my head!'' cried Liam.

''Look! The windows open! Let's escape!'' Steph whispered to Liam, who was still cold.

''Do you know where we are?'' Liam said.

''Where are we?''

''Middleborough. But, I have 2 tickets for a coach which leaves tomorrow. So, let's escape now and get the coach tomorrow!''

''Sounds like a plan! But, we'll go to your care home because I don't want to go back to Dennis!'' Steph yelled as she climbed out of the window.

''Tee! Johnny! Lily! Cheryl's here!'' called Tracy.

''I'm going out!'' Lily elbowed past Tracy and stuck a note on the door. It read:

_Dear Tracy, _

_Liam told me that he has managed to buy 2 tickets for him and Steph to get to Newcastle. But, I'm going to get him!_

''Hi! I'm Tee!''

''And I'm Johnny! Would you like a drink?'' They were eager.

''No thank you!'' Cheryl replied.

**2 hours later**

''Right, where should we camp?'' Steph asked and looked around. There was an empty bench there. She had stolen some blankets, cushions and food for them.

''I'm so tired!'' Steph yawned when they had set camp.

''Wait a second… is that Lily?'' Liam pointed. ''It is!''

''Liam!'' Lily cried as she ran over to him and hugged him.

''What took you so long?'' Liam joked.

''I got told not to go looking for you, but I left a note on the door. I've bought some tickets for this coach that's leaving in 5 minutes!'' Lily shouted as she and Liam started to walk forward.

''Come on Steph! There are 3 tickets!'' Liam excitedly cried.

''Really?'' Steph was surprised. But, nobody noticed that on the coach, Liam had started to go paler, and colder, and paler, and colder. He was getting something terrible. Hypothermia…

**Another cliff hanger! I don't think that I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have to get ready for school. Please review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry that it's been a while, but I have been busy with school – yesterday, I had 4 homework pieces due in for the next day!**

''Not so clever, eh!'' The abductor was back!

''Oh great!'' Liam thought.

''Please let him go!'' Steph begged. ''Let him go, but keep me if you wish!''

''Oh, and by the way, the coach driver is my friend! You're going back!'' The abductor told the driver to stop and let him, Lily, Steph and Liam off immedietly. He obeyed.

''Right, this is the last time that I am ever going to run away!'' Liam murmured.

''This way!'' The abductor ordered. He led them to a huge stone building and walked inside.

''Let's escape while he's in!'' Lily whispered. They tried to escape. It ended badly. An alarm started to boom outside. Suddenly, the abductor came outside. He grabbed Liam's hair and dragged him until he yelped in pain! The next thing happened so fast that it was unbelievable!

''Pay the price for your actions!'' The abductor pulled out a sharp knife and stabbed it in Liam's head.

''LIAM….!'' Was all Liam heard and then it went all black.

Back at the Dumping Ground, Tracy and Sapphire knew where Liam and Lily were! Lily and Liam both had a HTC phone, and so did Sapphire! They used an application called latitude to work out where they were. It took them a while, but eventually, they knew that the worst had happened.

''Lily, what's happening?'' Tracy asked as she saw an ambulance drive away.

''It's Liam, we tried to escape but he stabbed Liam!'' Lily broke into floods of tears.

''Do you work in Elm Tree House?'' A police officer asked Tracy.

''Yeah, and I know what has happened.'' Tracy replied.

''No, it's much worse than that. Something else.''

**Sorry that it's short. I'm quite busy with school and stuff. I need a new character that Liam meets at the hospital:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Why are they in hospital?:**

**Personality:**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, they brighten up my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thank you to ****LozziepopBabyXxX**** for her character. **

''He has acute hypothermia.'' The doctor said. ''The stab wound is fine, so we've moved him to a bigger room.''

When they reached the hospital, Tracy's heart was beating fast. What would she tell Mike? She ran up the stairs and to Liam's bedside. Somehow, Lily was already there and she was talking to a girl, who was in the bed next to Liam's. Her name was Sam. She had been pushed down the stairs with her brother, who had been killed. But, she escaped with a broken arm.

''Hi Lily! And this is…?'' Tracy stated.

''Sam.'' Sam replied quickly.

''How's Liam?'' Tracy asked.

''They said that they would wake him up at around midnight. Can I stay?'' Lily said.

''I'm sorry, but Cheryl is coming for a visit. So you have to go home.'' Tracy explained and Lily sighed unhappily.

**I'm really sorry that it's really short. But, I have Friday off, so I might update a few times!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I only woke up now! Sorry for the wait. I had a cold on Tuesday and I forgot to take my asthma/hay fever tablet. Now, I have got the flu! (sobs). A HUGE shout out to for being my best friend at school! Now, let's stop the life story and write more on fostered or not! **

**Midnight**

''Liam! Liam! Wake up!'' Liam woke up, only to find out that he was in hospital.

**Liam's POV**

''What happened?'' I asked. I was puzzled. I don't know why I am in hospital and I have lost Steph! And where is the abductor?

''You were stabbed when you were trying to escape.'' Tracy explained that I was stabbed in my head and that I had hypothermia.

''Where's Steph?'' I asked, trying hard to sit up, but I was too weak.

''She is moving in with us at the Dumping Ground.'' Tracy said as she pushed me back down into a lying down position and told me to rest because it was past midnight.

**No one's POV**

Lily rang Tracy.

''Hi Lily, what's up?'' Tracy whispered because she didn't want to wake Liam.

''How is he?'' Lily asked.

''Fine. Look, I'm just coming home. And you go to sleep!'' Tracy hung up, to Lily's disappointment. Cheryl had decided who she wanted to foster. All will be revealed at the end of the story.

**The next morning**

Liam woke up, and was yawning.

''You alright today Liam?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, fine. But howd'ya know my name?'' A puzzled Liam replied.

''Your sister Lily told me. I'm Sam by the way.'' Sam noticed Liam trying to sit up. ''Liam, stay lying down. You're head will hurt if you sit up.''

''Ok. How did you end up here?''

''I and my brother got pushed down the stairs. Brother died. Hated him, so I'm glad!''

''So, where are you going to live?''

''I've got a flat. I'm 19.''

Just then, Tracy walked in.

''Sorry I'm a bit late!'' Tracy said. ''I think you're coming home tomorrow!''

''I thought that I was stuck here for a week!'' Liam replied.

''You're not though!'' Lily appeared from behind Tracy.

''You can't resist the temptation!'' Liam joked. A few weeks ago, Liam had said that he was too old for hugs. Nevertheless, Lily still went and gave him a sibling hug. They always did this at the end of an argument.

''So, you're never too old for hugs!'' Lily said.

''Never too old!'' Liam replied as Lily gave him a second hug.

Back at the Dumping Ground, Johnny was making Tee do everything. He had threatened to tell everyone Tee's biggest secret.

''I'm not doing any more work! You can tell Liam our secret! Read my lips! I DON'T CARE!'' Tee shouted. She had lost her temper.

**The next day**

Liam walked through the door. Every so often, Tracy had to push him up because he fell back a bit. This was easy as Liam was shorter than Tracy.

''Liam!'' Tee yelled. She was the same height as Liam, now. She had shot up. Tee hugged Liam for a while before Johnny came in. He had to tell Liam Tee's secret. Nobody could have ever thought about what it was – Tee wasn't Johnny's sister. Although they looked different, Tee and Liam were unidentical twins…

**Haha, a HUGE cliff hanger. I haven't had breakfast yet, I have spent the last half an hour writing this for my readers. Please review, as I have said before, they brighten up my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

''Liam, I need to tell you something.'' Tee said.

''What do you need to tell me?'' Liam asked.

''Something shocking. Liam, me and you are unidentical twins. Johnny is not my brother, you are.'' Tee explained. Liam gasped.

''Do Mike and Gina know?'' Liam gasped.

''They told Johnny and me a while after you were abducted and I knew ages ago. I didn't know what you would think of me.'' Tee replied.

''To be honest, I always wanted a twin!'' Tee hugged Liam. ''So, Tee, does that mean that you're thirteen?'' Liam said.

''Yep. We're somehow the same age as Johnny!'' Tee giggled.

''What about the foster family?'' Lily asked. Neither Tee nor Liam noticed Lily. She had seen the whole scene.

''Mike said that we'll all get fostered together.'' Tee explained.

''Heard the good news?'' Mike asked Tracy.

''What good news?'' Tracy replied.

''Liam and Tee are twins!''

''What? But Tee's eleven!''

''She's thirteen. Tee knew all along. That's why she's so ahead with her work. Haven't you noticed that Liam and Tee have similar interests and their handwriting is the same! The only differences are that Liam is left-handed and Tee had to have her hair dyed blonde.'' Mike explained it all to Tracy, who was shell shocked!

At around midnight, Tracy went into Liam's room. Unsurprisingly, Liam and Tee were still talking about what happened and how they were separated. Their mum didn't want Liam, so she left him outside a hospital. After a while, she started abusing Tee. When they were put into care, Johnny had to pretend to be Tee's brother because if he didn't, Tee's mum would come and take her away.

''Liam, Tee, you should be in bed!'' Tracy told them off, softly though. Tee walked out. Tracy sat at the end of Liam's bed. He sat up.

''You alright today?'' Tracy asked.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' He replied.

''How's your head?'' Tracy looked at the white bandage on his head. In the past week, Liam had ran away, been abducted, gotten stabbed in the head twice, had hypothermia, spent two nights in hospital and now he had been told that he had a twin!

''Really sore.''

''Just lie down, it'll get better.'' Tracy pushed him into a lying down position. ''The past week has been really hard for you, hasn't it?''

''Yeah. But, Lily isn't happy about me and Tee.''

''The problem with Lily is that she can be a bit selfish. I reckon it's because you've got Tee, and she wants you all to herself!'' Tracy noticed that Liam had bags under his eyes. ''You go to sleep. Just ring me if you need anything!'' Tracy left the room. Liam hadn't heard from Steph yet. That was what he wanted. But, he knew that he wasn't going to get it. Suddenly, a sharp pain started to stab in his head. He turned around to look at the time. It was 00:07, but Liam could only see 00:0. Something had triggered one of his migraines. Perfect timing, he thought.

Throughout the night, Liam tried to ring Tracy, but her number wasn't there. But, Lily's was. He tried to ring her, but he remembered that Lily kept her phone on silent overnight. Liam lay awake all night, his head thumping, until morning.

''Morning Liam!'' Tracy beamed.

''Tracy, I think I have got a migraine.'' Liam could barely talk. His head hurt when he did.

''One moment, I'll get you your migraine tablet!'' Tracy rushed to the office and grabbed the tablet and a glass of water.

''Here you are!'' Tracy put the tablet in Liam's mouth and held his head against the glass of water. She then noticed the bags under Liam's eyes.

''You were up all night, weren't you?'' Tracy said. Liam nodded. That hurt him even more. Tracy tucked him in and said ''You go to sleep for now; I'll be with you in a second!''

'Where's Liam, Tracy?'' Gina asked.

''He's gotten one of his migraines. He didn't sleep all night, so I told him to sleep now.'' Tracy explained. Usually, if Lily heard something like that, she would rush to Liam. But, today, she didn't go until Tracy told her to go.

Lily opened Liam's door and noticed that he was still awake.

''Liam, you should be asleep!'' Lily said as she knelt beside his bed.

''I can't get to sleep!'' Liam said. Lily noticed a tear fall down his cheek. Instantly, she put her warm arm around his neck and gave him a hug.

''I'm sorry, Liam. I really am. I was just afraid that you'd forget me if you've got Tee!'' Lily apologized.

''You know that I'd never forget you.'' Liam replied. His head was still thumping like mad. When Liam started to have migraines, Lily had a special massage that she did.

''Can you do you're special massage?'' Liam asked. Lily nodded and did it. Liam was instantly better and not a long time later, he was asleep. Lily kissed the top of his head and left.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone rang. It was Cheryl. She had some shocking news to deliver.

''Tee, Lily and Johnny, can I see you in the office.'' Tracy said.

''There's a bit of a situation.'' Mike started. ''Cheryl is only going to foster Lily and Tee.'' Tee and Lily were exited, but their faces fell.

''What about Liam?'' Lily asked.

''No, he's staying here.'' Mike said as they left.

''Who's going to tell Liam?'' Gina asked.

''Tracy will tell him.'' Mike decided.

''What! You know Liam's going to go ballistic when he finds out!'' Tracy exploded. Mike explained to her that he trusts Tracy, so she went to his room.

''Liam, I have something to tell you.'' Tracy knocked on the door.

''I already know.'' Tracy barged in and saw Lily. She sighed and sat on his bed.

''You alright with it?'' Tracy said.

''Yes, I'm fine with it!'' Liam lied and Tracy left. Just as she left, Lily gave him an unusual hug.

In the office, Mike tried to make Cheryl change her mind, but she didn't. Tracy also helped, but in her own Tracy style way. Cheryl made clear that she wouldn't change her mind and she would be here to collect them in three days.

During them three days, Liam was still suffering from migraines and Lily slept with him. Tee also moved her bed in with him and kept him company. Liam and Tee had only just found out that they were twins and now, they were being separated. But, they both knew that Liam was having the hardest time out of all of them.

**The big day!**

Liam hadn't slept through the night. He was worried. He would have nobody at the Dumping Ground who he could rely on, apart from Tracy. Lily looked after Liam thick and thin. If he needed anything, she would be on it, if he was ill, then he would spend the night with him, and most all, whenever he was feeling down, or had one of his migraines, then Lily would cheer him up.

Cheryl pulled outside Elm Tree House in her Range Rover. She knocked on the door. Lily and Tee walked out, along with Tracy and Liam.

''So, this is it!'' Lily said. She picked Liam up and gave him a hug.

''So sad that we have to go!'' Tee sobbed as she and Liam hugged. They only just found out that they were twins, and now they were leaving each other.

''I know how you feel. You can visit any time you want, though.'' Cheryl suggested. She gave Liam a hug and shook Tracy's hand. They were waving until they drove out. Tracy took a quick glance at Liam. He was openly crying for the first time since he moved in. She pulled him into a comforting hug, being careful not to squeeze his head.

''Come inside Liam.'' Tracy said. She saw Liam holding his head. She walked up to him.

''Liam, are you alright?'' Sapphire had appeared out of nowhere.

''Yeah, I'm fine!'' Liam said. Suddenly, he fell back unconscious. Luckily, Tracy caught him. Sapphire quickly got out her phone and dialed 999…

**Another cliff hanger! If you have any suggestions, just PM me or leave an anonymous review. They will help!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! I'm going to try and make this chapter a bit longer than usual.**

''Liam, can you hear me?'' Tracy asked Liam, who wasn't responding.

''I can hear sirens.'' Sapphire said.

''Saph, Gina's away at some course. Can you and Elektra look after the kids and make dinner?'' Tracy said.

''Yeah. But tell me what's going on!'' Elektra came outside.

''Come on!'' Sapphire explained to Elektra what happened. Since the whole S.E.T.A thing, Elektra had changed. She apologized to Liam, whom she had attacked and had started to care a bit more about the kids.

At the hospital, Tracy had found out that Liam was just having some severe migraines. But, they were keeping him for a few hours just to see how bad they get.

''This house is huge!'' Tee giggled. Just then, Lily's phone rang.

''Hello? No! Seriously! I'll ask now!'' Lily was looking a bit upset.

''Was it Tracy?'' Tee asked.

''Yes.'' Lily replied.

''What did she say?''

''Liam's…well…he collapsed earlier and now he is in hospital!''

''What's the matter?'' Cheryl asked as she poured them drinks.

''We need to get to Liam!'' Lily cried as she and Tee got into the car.

''Why?'' Cheryl was puzzled.

''He's in hospital!'' Tee explained what had happened only a few days ago.

''That's awful! Poor Liam! But, we're hours away!'' Cheryl said.

''Why?'' Tee questioned.

''Tee, Newcastle is at least 6 hours from where we are! We're in London, but you can ring up soon!'' Cheryl replied.

''Ok.''

''But why is he there?'' All of the kids at the Dumping Ground were confused. Gus and Toby had come back for a visit. Frank's foster family lived in Australia, so he was obviously too far to visit.

''I don't know!'' Sapphire shouted. ''Now, go and play pool or something. I'll make lunch!''

Tracy decided to check on Sapphire.

''Hi Saph, how are you managing?''

''I'm just making lunch. What happened to Liam?''

''He's just gotten some severe migraines. Oh, and by the way, Mike's got another better paying job at another care home, so I don't think that he's coming back. And Gina's away for a few weeks because she's going to Spain.''

''Alright. When's Liam coming home?''

''A few hours apparently. They want to see how bad his migraines can get because I think Liam has the worst migraines out of everyone I know!''

''Ok, I have to go now!''

''Bye then!'' Tracy hung up and held Liam's hand in her's. A few minutes later, she felt someone squeeze her hand.

''Liam! Thank goodness you're ok!''

''What happened?''

''You passed out because of your migraine. Are you ok?''

''My head's still aching!'' Usually, if Liam was injured or was ill, he kept it to himself. Once, he even broke his ankle and he didn't tell anyone until Tracy noticed found out.

_**Flashback**_

_''Liam! Get down from the tree!'' Carmen yelled. He was only on the first branch. When he was getting down, he slipped on a wet patch and fell!_

_''Liam! Are you alright?'' Carmen asked as she helped him up. At that time, Liam and Carmen were friends and they were in the same class._

_''Yeah, I'm fine!'' Liam replied. He knew that his ankle was broken badly, but he didn't like making a big fuss about it._

_Liam soldiered on for the rest of the day, until after dinner, he trapped his ankle in the door. Tracy saw him and she told him to go to his room. He couldn't move._

_''Liam, are you ok?'' Tracy asked. Just then, Carmen whispered something in her ear._

_''Liam, did you fall off the tree earlier?'' Tracy asked._

_''No.'' Liam lied. _

_''You did! Carmen was with you. Liam, just tell me because you're ankle might be broken._

_''Ok, I did.'' Liam lied. He tried to walk on his broken ankle, but he heard a snap from his foot. He couldn't hold back the pain anymore. He fell back and Tracy caught him and picked him up. He was only ten, and he was quite small for his age. Tracy carried him to her car and put him in the back seat._

_''Tracy, look I'm fine!'' Liam protested._

_''What's going on?'' Lily asked as she got into the car._

_''Lily, he's broken his ankle.'' Tracy explained what had happened. Liam's face was damp with tears because of the pain in his ankle. Lily comforted him._

_They soon found out that Liam's ankle was broken and so was a bit of his foot. He would have to have surgery to sort it out. Liam wasn't allowed crutches, so he was stuck in bed for six weeks!_

_**End of flashback**_

''Just sleep for a bit. It'll soon go.'' Tracy tucked him in. Soon, Liam was fast asleep. A doctor then approached Tracy.

''Liam is free to go now. We have prescribed some migraine tablets. These will make the headache less painful, but he may lose weight quickly.'' The doctor explained.

''Ok. Thank you.'' Tracy looked at Liam. He was fast asleep. He was only about 4 foot 10 and she was about 5ft 7. Carefully, Tracy picked him up and carried him to the car. She lay him down on the back seats. Tracy drove him home.

When Tracy arrived at the Dumping Ground, it was nearly midnight. She carried Liam up to his room and put him to bed.

''Night Liam!'' Tracy whispered. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. When Liam was ill, he slept quite deeply. She noticed that Liam was a bit pale. Tracy guessed that it was because he was ill. She then got up and left.

**Longer than usual! If you have any ideas, just PM me or leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

''Liam, are you up yet?''

''Lily, what are you doing here?'' Liam was still puzzled. Yesterday she was gone, and now she had magically come back.

''I found out what happened, so I'm here for two days!'' Lily said as she gave her younger brother a hug.

''Where's Tee?''

''She's coming soon.''

''LIAM! LILY! LUNCH!'' Tracy screamed.

''I haven't even had breakfast yet!'' Liam said.

''Well, let's call in a brunch!'' Lily giggled.

After lunch, Liam was tired, so Tracy told him to rest. But really, Tracy wanted to have a word with Lily.

''Lily, do you want to live with Cheryl?'' Tracy asked.

''Not without Liam.'' Lily admitted. Just a few weeks ago, Lily was over the moon! But now, she had realised how hard it was to live without Liam

''Cheryl's not going to change her mind. Do you want to move back in?''

''Yeah, but can you tell Cheryl?''

''Course I can.''

**So, here's the ending – nobody was fostered, but they all remained in close contact with Cheryl. I know this story was rubbish, but I had MAJOR writers block! So, it had to end :(. But, please check out my other story 'Liam's story'! You can submit a character for future references, just leave a review or PM me!**


End file.
